Feelings and Devotion
by Ookami0chan5507
Summary: The story of Me and Ichigo Kurosaki.WARNING HAS STRONG LANGUAGE AND ALOT SUGGESTIVE THEMES


♥My Story of Love♥

"Hello Shirosaki…"

Said Ookami with a sad tone in her voice.

She is Ookami no Gesshoku. (Me) She is the Suberidome-Taicho of Squad 1. I am currently a soul reaper and for some reason, in love with Ichigo. She was very kind to Shirosaki and Hanataro, but that could sometimes lead to trouble.

"Heh… Well if it ain't my favorite girl to pester. What cha' come for? Finally admit your deep love for me, Ookami,"

he said with a smirk on his face

"or something else?"

Ichigo had had walked in on them.

"The hell she will, if you touch her, I'll kill you." He said with a serious, almost scary like, face.

"Shirosaki, I'm warning you, don't get near her."

"Heh,"

He said smiling,

"You're no fun, king… Well my sweet Ookami, well meet again." He said vanishing into the sky above him.

Ookami had never really been so oblivious to a persons feeling towards her but with Shirosaki, there's no telling if it's love or lust. Ichigo had sworn to protect her against anyone, even himself. But a lot of people had loved Ookami for he powers. She is said to be the strongest Shinigami alive, but that came with a price. Ichigo, she thinks, is much different.

"Hey Ookami, what's been bothering you lately, anyways?"

Ichigo asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Is it that Shirosaki Bastard?"

She looked with cold eyes towards Ichigo.

"It doesn't matter. He is you. Soon he will probably be the real you."

"No!! Don't ever say that!"

He shouted at her

"He is _NOTHING_ like I am. I will always, even if it kills me, Love you! He's a hollow, He doesn't know Emot…"

Ookami was amazed at him, with tears filling up in her eyes she said,

"Hollows can love just as much as anyone!"

Ichigo had to do something, He forgot, she, too, was a hollow, A Vizard in fact, and If it hadn't been for her, He would have died.

"Ookami, I didn't mean it like that."

He said holding her.

"Think, has he ever cared about anyone, even me?"

They went back to there room that evening and quietly went to bed. She was always with Ichigo, In a Battle, or in bed.

The next morning when they woke up, it was the weekend and so they had plenty of time to hang out with Uryuu and the others. Ookami went with Yuriochi and Urahara to Practice on her Bankai technique, While Ichigo and Kon were just sitting at home, waiting for something to happen. While she was with Urahara and Yuriochi, Something flew by her.

"Ah, A hell butterfly. Yes?" She said exhausted

"Ookami, Yamamoto is needing to see you tomorrow"

--' "Then Why did he send you today!?!" She said with an annoyed smile

"Hey Yuriochi, I'm gonna' go now. Bye." She said.

Meanwhile. Ichigo felt like something was building up inside him. Shirosaki wasn't probably within him now. He felt something was going to happen.

"Kon, Take my body." He reached for his badge

" Can I go? If…"

"Damn it I said stay here!" He said angrily

Ookami was the streets of Karakura city and into the forest on the outskirts. She stopped for a rest. She wanted a day to herself. If she could have a Day in a beautiful place alone, maybe she would be A Little more Cheerful.

"Well, looky here all alone, Ookami? ♥"

"Eh? Oh no, Shirosaki! You some nerve! What do you want?" She said nervously, without blinking.

He grabbed her wrist and forced her to the ground.

"Ookami, Please let…"

Furiously blushing, She punched Shirosaki In the gut.

"If you ever do that again, I swear to god it'll hurt more than that!" She said with her shirt ripped by a nearby bush.

Shirosaki grabbed he face and laughed darkly. He kissed he Passionately on the lips. She immediately pushed him back. Then licking her lips he smiled.

She did immediately not know what had happened. But she didn't like it.

"Urahara, Where's Ookami, I thought she was with you?" Ichigo said panting from running.

"Oh, Ichigo, she left and said she was going to look at the trees or something like that." Yuriochi replied.

"The forest" He whispered. I've got to go, Bye!" He was running. He just knew She was in trouble.

He came across Ookami and Shirosaki fighting.

"Ookami, Shirosaki! Getaway from her, Now!!!" Ichigo Screamed

Shirosaki pulled Ookami close to him with her hands tied behind her. He drew his Zanpakto and placed it carefully up to Ookami's neck. She was aware that he could never kill her, but he might threaten to.

"Now king, ya' don't want her to get hurt." He said with an eerie smile of pleasure. If he could kill he be happy. "Now to make you suffer."

He gently pulled her and the sword closer. Now kissing her neck, Ichigo was wondering weather to back off. No he wasn't going to back off.

He pulled his Zanpakto out. "If you hurt her, I swear!"

"Now now," He said drawing blood from a new made cut on Ookami. He didn't put down his Zanpakto for a second. He licked the metallic fluid.

"Damn. Shirosaki, Why don't you just stand still and let Ichigo kill you!" She said Blushing.

"Gasp I.I. I didn't mean that…"

Shirosaki looked in her in the eye with the saddest face she had seen anyone make. He dropped his Zanpakto. He immediately went from tree to tree. But then she saw something that made her feel unbelievably guilty. Shirosaki was crying.

"Tensa Zangetsu!" She heard Ichigo's voice

She and Shirosaki fell and hit a tree branch, Shirosaki kept falling but she landed safely. She ran over to Shirosaki. He wasn't dead but he was hurt. Her eyes filled with tears. This was all her fault.

"What did he try, Ookami." Ichigo said behind her. "Wait, Your, Crying?"

"Ichigo, Have you ever seen Shirosaki cry?" She said guiltily

"You know, I think he really did love you, A lot." Ichigo admittingly.

♥Thank you this is my first story please comment and stuffles-Ookami no Gesshoku♥


End file.
